In the sector of lighting applications, certain solutions envisage LED modules including an elongate planar support member (e.g. a flexible ribbon-shaped support) having a front face carrying one or more light radiation sources (e.g. LED sources) as well as the electrically conductive lines associated thereto.
In order to obtain the electrical contact with said electrically conductive lines (e.g. in order to supply power to light radiation sources, and optionally to perform “smart” control function), various connectors may be used.
Such connectors may be mounted at the end edges of the module.
Mounting the connector at an end position may be disadvantageous e.g. when the module must be mounted with one or both extremities at corner positions, e.g. between two converging walls: in such conditions the extremity of the lighting module is located at an edge position within the dihedral angle formed by the walls.
Moreover, the connector may be rather bulky, and therefore it may originate, with respect to the lower (i.e. rear) surface of the module, a sort of “step”, which may impose limitations as regards mounting the lighting device onto a substrate, e.g. a heatsink.
Especially in the case of power modules (e.g. high-flux LEDs), the connector thickness may be an obstacle to the thermal coupling between the lighting device and the heatsink on which it is mounted, especially as regards the previously mentioned step or gap which may be located underneath the module. This may impose the creation of a cavity (e.g. a groove) adapted to receive the portion of the connector which protrudes from the surface of the lighting module, in order to achieve an effective thermal contact with the heatsink.